


slight changes

by freckledbuttchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledbuttchester/pseuds/freckledbuttchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 8.07 feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	slight changes

“I think you have new freckles,” he tells Dean, finger tracing lightly across his cheek as they lie on a bed in their own motel room.

Dean grunts and uses his free hand, the one not curling under Cas and over his back, to swipe across his face, capturing Cas’ finger in his grasp. He grips tight, thumb moving automatically across the knuckles, and he’s still a little afraid to close his eyes for more than the instant it takes to blink. He’s still not sure if he’s finally cracked or if somehow, by some miracle, Cas was returned to him again. Holding Cas, feeling him, helps ease his mind. Slightly.

 

Castiel brings up his spare hand, pressed between them, and touches the corners of Dean’s eyes as he says in a barely there whisper, “You have more wrinkles too.”

“Do not,” Dean counters, vain reflex as he scowls at the angel and shakes his head. His attempt to get Cas off his wrinkles (and yes, he knows there are new ones, he sees them whenever he catches his own gaze in the mirror) succeeds when Cas stretches his palm, curving it to the swell of Dean’s cheek.

 

Dean’s eyes droop, the warmth of Cas’ palm soothing, the touch almost enough to quiet the terror of opening his eyes to empty space. But after a minute, Dean can’t resist, has to crack his eyes to confirm. But it’s okay, because Cas is still here, Cas is still here, Cas is still here, and his eyes roam his friend’s face, taking it all in. Cas is clean shaven now, but it’s him, it’s those same eyes that bore into Dean every time they’re together.

 

Dean knows Cas isn’t quite at full fighting power, and Dean of all people understands the number that escaping purgatory can do on a guy, but he can’t help but wonder if Cas can still read his thoughts. Because on cue, Cas leans forward a few inches, lips brushing feather light at his brow, a small thing, barely a kiss. A comfort. One to the forehead, two more-a single brush across each eyelid, and then three to his lips-each corner before dead center. There’s no heat, no urgency, just a gentle reminder that Cas is real and here and not going anywhere.

Dean lets his eyes close and when Castiel says to him softly, “It’s okay,” he takes a breath and relaxes the tension in his shoulders. He pulls in a little closer and feels himself drift as a hand runs a simple circle pattern across his back.

When he opens is his eyes the next morning, he’s happy to find, Cas is right where he left him.


End file.
